The Gift Of Life
by Her Awsomeness Bridget Depp
Summary: The last story of the life of Reina, Toki, Yoko, and Kurama.Reina is pregnant again, and this picks up right where the last one left off, finding out who the father of her child is. 4th in series.
1. Chapter 1

1**The Gift Of Life**

**Chapter 1**

"Bubbles I need you help," Reina said grabbing the purple haired demon and pulling her away into the garden.

Hiei and Yoko just looked at each other and shrugged, like they always did when their wives ran off.

"Damn Reina, what's so important? I mean you almost pulled my arm out of its socket," she rotating her arm.

"Well... y'know how when Kuronue came and we had that last day together?" Reina started.

Bubbles nodded slowly, not sure where her friend was going with this.

"Well all day we, um..made love. And when Yoko and Kurama were back, needless to say we did it all night...and the next day. Bubbles, Im pregnant...again."

Bubbles blinked, screamed, then jumped up and started talking really fast.

"Bubbles...Bubbles!...BUBBLES!!"

Bubbles blinked again and sat down.

"Well, why do you look so sad!" Bubbles said grinning like a maniac, " You should be happy!"

"Bubbles, I am happy that I'm having a baby, but the only problem is...who's the dad!?"

It hit Bubbles then.

"Oh...well it has to be Yoko or Kurama, I just know it. Don't worry. I guess you haven't told them yet, huh?"

"No, I was planning on doing it tonight."

"Well, then what the hell are me and Hiei doing here!?"

Bubbles jumped up and started running back to her husband, Reina at her heels.

"Come on Hiei, we're going home."

"But I wanted to st-"

He was cut off by Bubbles grabbing his ear and leading him home.

"Bye!" she called.

Yoko chuckled at the couple.

Quietly he moved behind his kitsune and wrapped his arms around her.

Reina sighed and leaned back into his embrace.

"So what are we doing tonight love?" he said licking at her neck.

"Well, I was planning on making you and Kurama a special dinner. So make yourself scarce for a while," she said pulling out of his embrace and heading towards the den.

She felt his arm encircle around her waist and pull her back.

"Without a goodbye kiss?" he said smirking.

"Now Yoko, if you have desert now, you'll spoil your dinner."

Yoko pulled her closer.

"I'll take that chance."


	2. Chapter 2

1**The Gift Of Life**

**Chapter 2**

As Yoko walked up to the entrance of the den,

the plants that covered the entrance parted revealing a rose petal trail, the way lit by candles.

Yoko smiled to himself and followed the path. As he entered the opening to the living room, his breath left him and came back in snatches.

Reina was standing by the table wearing a long black skirt that had a slit that started at the hip and went sideways all the way down, with a matching black tube top, exposing her stomach.

The table was set up and glowing with a single candle that illuminated 4 roses sitting in the middle. The roses represented each of them, one being silver, one being red, one being blue, and the last yellow.

"Welcome home love," she said smiling and walking over to him.

Yoko tried to form words but all that came out was babbling nonsense.

Reina laughed, took his hand, and led him to the table, sitting him across from her.

After a drink of wine, Yoko found his voice.

"Fox, you look beautiful."

Reina smiled brilliantly.

I just hope he still thinks that after what I have to tell him, she thought to herself.

Toki gave her demon counterpart a mental nudge.

/Just tell him/ was the only advice from the human.

"So Fox, why the sudden romantic dinner?" Yoko said rasing an eyebrow.

Reina smiled nervously.

"Well, actually I have a surprise. Um, actually two."

"A surprise?" he said taking a sip of wine, "Well, I'm right here Fox. Surprise me."

"Yoko," she said getting up, "You know I love you and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you.

Yoko slowly rose.

"Fox? What's going on?"

"Well..."

Yoko grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, making her blue-green eyes lock with his hazel ones.

"Tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

Reina felt herself being lifted in the air and twirled around.

She looked down to see a wide grin on Yoko's face.

"A baby!" he cried. Setting her down he wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"I love you Reina, you've given me another child. Now what's the other surprise?"

Reina pulled back from the one she loved.

"Yoko...promise me you won't hate me."

Yoko looked surprised and confused.

"You know I could never hate you Fox, now tell me."

"Yoko...I don't want to hurt you, but I have to tell you this. I don't know who the father is...you or Kuronue."

For a moment, Yoko just stood there but then pulled Reina in for a hug.

"I don't care who the real father is. As long as I get to raise it with you, I'll be the father."

Reina couldn't hold her tears in any longer.

"Don't cry Fox," he said wiping away her tears.

"I love you Yoko, and your right, no matter what the species of the child, you will be its father."

An all too familiar glint crossed Reina's eyes.

"C'mon, lets go have desert," she said heading towards the bedroom.

Yoko started to follow her but a spray bottle caught his attention and he went over and picked it up.

"Can't forget the whipped cream."


End file.
